And Then All Hell Broke Loose
by everfaraway
Summary: 4th story arc. Follows Truth to Every Legend. New characters. New Romances. New bad guys. And did I mention Spirit finally gets a girl? Sigma 6
1. Chapter 1

Java

**_Author: Mirokou's character._**

Codename: Java

Name: Christine "Chris" Knight

Age: Mid twenties

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Varying shades of blue with flecks of green

Specialities: working w/ computers and anything else electronic

Origins: Decatur, IL

Profile: Standing right at 5ft with a medium build, Java is often underestimated. Her short temper and fighting spirit quickly make most of the Sigma 6 team wary of her, mainly the men. Bullseye, Jynx and Scarlett however quickly welcome her into their group. Java is one of those girls who will get into a fight & then have to be dragged out of it kicking and screaming. She forges a close bond with Bullseye, mainly because of the fact that they both willing to protect Hi-Tech no matter what the cost. As soon as she learns of their relationship, Java gives Scarlett a warning: If she breaks his heart, she will break her neck. The one member of the team that Java doesn't get along with is Tunnel Rat since he reminds her of one of her annoying younger brothers.

Background: Chris Knight was born and raised in Decatur, IL, the middle child & only girl of seven. At the age of 2 1/2, her youngest brothers: Bryan and Luke were born. That same night her father died in an car accident on his way to work after dropping her mother Marianne off at the hospital. Prior to his death, she was her father's little girl and was named after him. She was a tomboy growing up because of her brothers who participated in sports throughout school. At the age of seven, she figured out how to program the vcr along with accidently hacking the school's computer system. (oops) A technical genius, she graduated at the age of 16 and went to MIT on a full scholarship months later. Upon starting college, she meet the computer nerd who would later known as Hi-Tech.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Violent Woman

(part 1 of Java's appearance)

**_Author: Start of another story arc. Hope ya like. I own Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw. Mirokou own Chris Knight & is used with permission._**

"Well Zartan, what did you screw up this time?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Nothing Commander. In fact I brought ya back a Sigma." the aussie said. As if on cue a figure with blondish hair landed on the ground on his side.

"Duke?" the Commander asked. The figure stirred slightly, just enough to reveal the redish tint of his hair & slender frame.

"It's their computer geek." a voice laughed.

"Why didn't you bring me Duke instead of Hi-Tech!?!" he screamed. Hi-Tech opened an eye & flinched as Cobra Commander aimed a kick at his ribs. _"_

_Let him have his hissy fit, the team's okay."_ he thought as darkness overtook him once again.

"Has anybody seen Hi-Tech?" Duke asked.

"He ain't up yet?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"I didn't see him in his bunk. It didn't even looked like it had been slept in." Komakura said. Rose looked at Snake Eyes with worry in her eyes for Hi-Tech.

"We'll find him." he promised her.

"I hope so." she whispered. Although everyone was worried over the disappearance of Hi-Tech, none seemed more so than Selen. Long Range slid his arm around her as she closed her eyes.

***Flashback***

_Hi-Tech was a bit more distant than normal, but then again it __had been a long day. "Hey Selen... can I ask a favor?" Selen's_

_eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. _

_"What's up?" she __muttered. _

_"Need a favor." he told her. _

_"Okay?" she asked. He slid __a disk across the table to her. __"What's on this?" _

_"I need you to give i__t to Duke if something happens to me." he told her. Her eyes went __wide and she leaned forward. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Just give it to him for me." __he said. _

_"Hi-Tech are you in trouble or something?" she demanded. _

_"Selen just do as I ask please." he begged. She sighed and nodded. __"Thank __you." he whispered, kissing her forehead._

***End Flashback***

"You okay?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Hi-Tech knew. He knew someone was after him." Bullseye said. Scarlett stared at her.

"Ya sure?" Tunnel Rat asked. She pulled the disk that Hi-Tech had given her from her trenchcoat and tossed it to Duke.

"I don't know what's on it." she admited.

"Bloody Commander, having a hissy fit." Hi-Tech lifted his head slowly to attempt to alleviate the pain in his head.

"So you're finally avake." He struggled to focus on the dark figure in front of him, but he immediately reconized the accent.

"Tone it down, you're not helping." he muttered.

"Blasted boy!" she screamed. Suddenly his cheek began to burn where she had scratched him.

"Got any Asprin Baroness." he asked, just before his head hit the wall with a sickening thud. _"Chris is gonna kill me."_ he thought.

***Meanwhile in Chicago, IL***

Two pairs of eyes, one blue & one hazel, traveled up a huge glass skyscraper.

"Lucky bastard." one voice said.

"Unfortunate guy." the other argued. Shrugging, both figures walked in and straight to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

"We're looking for Chris Knight." a voice with a soft hispanic accent said.

The secretary pointed down the hall and said, "Down there, next to last cubicle on the left."

One by one heads began to turn to stare at the two figures who walked by. All the women's eyes locked on the 6ft blonde. He wore black cargo pants with a camo tank top that adhered to his washboard abs with a denim jacket that hid his corded muscles over it. His companion however was as attractive as he was. At 5ft 6in, the hispanic young woman wore khaki pants. She seemed quite comfy in her white tank top with a low cut camo blouse that slid just off her shoulders. It was pretty obvious that this beautiful woman worked out as she was lean with wirey muscles.

"We're looking for Chris Knight." the man said.

"Yes, can I help... you?" the woman asked as her eyes focused on the dog tags around their necks. _"David."_ she thought, concern in her eyes.

"We need you to come with us. It's about David." the young woman said in a soothing voice.

Her male companion raised an eyebrow and asked, "David?"

"Hi-Tech." the hispanic young woman said.

_"Oh God this is bigger than I realized."_ Chris thought. Tapping the person in the next cubicle over on the shoulder she said, "Take over for me." Before anyone could react, she grabbed her jacket and walked off. Just as Chris walked by a young man got up to block the other two's way.

"Selen." the blonde warned. Selen just watched the man with a pleasant smile.

"Sorry, but are you two together." he asked.

"No we're not, Yukito is just a very close friend." she said.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" he asked.

"Nice right." Chris commented as they walked down the hall.

"Thanks." Selen said.

"This is just what we need, another violent woman." Yukito muttered quietly. As they passed the receptionist looked up. Her eyes went wide as the man slid his jacket off. Hidden under the denim jacket was a very muscled framed, ever with the odd tattoo on his lower right arm. The receptionist found herself unable to pull her eyes from him.

Selen giggled and said, "He's already engaged." The woman's eyes flicked to the plain silver band he wore and her head lowered.

"So where's your ride?" Chris asked. Both pointed towards the black and green motorcycle parked illegally on the sidewalk nearby. "Load it into the back and we'll talk about this on the way." she told him, motioning to her truck.

Yukito sighed and whispered, "You could have gotten me a ticket Selen."

Selen winked and said, "I could have gotten out of it."

He raised an eyebrow in a way that seemed to ask, "How?"

"Ever heard of the wiles of a woman?" she teased.

"Get in the truck and you are never riding much less parking my bike again." he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

He Left Us With Her?!

**_Author: Lol, I hope ya'll like this short chapter. Mirokou own Chris. I own Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw & Rose._**

Snake Eyes clung to the rollbar in Chris's truck for dear life as his eyes crept to the speedometer which read about 115. His stomach flipped as they hit another bump. Selen however seemed to be enjoying herself. "You drive like my dad." she called over the wind that blew by their ears.

"He has a lead foot?" Chris cried.

"Unfortunately." Snake Eyes muttered.

"So where's this ROCC thingy parked?" Chris asked. Bullseye pointed to the huge silver vehicle called the ROCC.

Everyone in the ROCC looked up at the sound of squealing tires.

"What the hell?" Heavy Duty asked. From outside they heard muffled voices and loud laughter.

"It sounds like they're back." Komakura said.

"Weren't they just supposed to find one person?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Yeah and we did. Gang, meet Chris Knight." Selen said as she walked in with Chris in tow. The figure that followed stood 5ft with brown hair and blue eyes. What seemed to shock the team more than the person's lack in height was it's gender.

"Chris is a girl!?" "Yeah, Chris is a girl." Selen muttered.

The remainder of the girls gathered around to welcome Chris and introduce themselves. While this was going on Snake Eyes was busy explaining to Long Range why his daughter decked a civilian.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised amigo but I can't." the marksman admited. The ninja gave him a disapproving look. Storm Shadow however was paying no attention to his brother and friend. His eyes were focused on Chris who was surrounded by the other girls. At that moment he was glad that was wearing his rather baggy ninja suit and not his tight Sigma Suit. (author's note: Mirokou rolls a spot check to see if Java notices a tent in Storm Shadow's pants and she gets it. He however fails his willsave, lol) Long Range glanced at Storm Shadow and snickered.

"Calm down hombre." he teased.

"Baka." he growled.

After Chris had been introduced to the team, she stood directly in front of Duke.

"Is he dead or just MIA?" she asked.

"We're not sure." he admited solemnly. Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Selen and Scarlett both hugged her. She was steadily beginning to see how dangerous and unpredictable military life was.

"Calm down, we'll find him." Selen told her.

The rather petite woman pushed herself from between their arms and said, "Let's go find David."

_**Author: Gotta love the WTF moments. Mirokou does have a bit of a lead foot but **__**unfortunately her caravan doesn't have an "Oh shit" bar, at least not up front. Most of this has been written on the college campus when I hang out up campus on my days off while she's in class. Aren't I a good roommate. Plz forgive the D&D moment, it's another hobby but not quite an obsession. At least not yet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cobra Says "Oh, Shit"

All Hell Just Broke Loose

**_Author: Last Chappie is Java/Chris's appearance. Mirokou owns Java/Chris. I own Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw & Rose. R&R_**

"Why we gotta call her Java?" T-Rat asked.

"Same reason we call you Tunnel Rat. It's what she asked for." Duke told him.

"Yea' but her name don't make sense." he argued.

"I'm sure it does." Rose said, attempting to defuse the fight. Java however was paying no attention to them. Her gaze was focused on the computer as she attempted to locate Hi-Tech.

"Are you sure the he has his gauntlet on him?" she asked.

"Pretty sure, that's one of the few things that we all carry on us at all times." Bullseye, now in her Sigma Suit and trenchcoat, told her. They all fell silent for a few moments, fidgeting and waiting.

"Found him." Java announced.

"Let's go pick our techie up." Scarlett said.

"Roger!!"

Snake Eyes slid his arm around Rose's waist. Her arms slid around his neck and she stared up into his eyes.

"Be careful." she whispered. "I will." he promised.

"Look after the kids and Tommy." she told him, letting her eyes stray to Jynx, Komakura and Storm Shadow.

"We're Arishakagi Rose, it's part of our bloodline." he reminded her.

She nodded slowly then growled, "If you or they come back hurt..."

"You'll kill him." Jynx laughed.

Bullseye smiled as she watched the ninjas joke and tease each other.

"Must be nice." she muttered. Scarlett sighed heavily to her right. Java nodded her agreement keeping one ear on the conversation. Her eyes remained on the screen and her fingers flew over the keyboard. The team's gauntlets beeped as she downloaded an extensive escape plan and lay out of Cobra's base.

"Well I hope that's good enough." she muttered.

For the second time in God knows how long Hi-Tech woke up with a killer headache.

"Somebody give me asprin." he moaned. The click of high heels alerted him to someone's arrival.

"Hello little boy." Even with his vision blurred, he reconized the woman in front of him and the man at her shoulder.

"Hey Destro did you manage to convince the Baroness to bring me an Asprin?" he asked. All he recieved was a solid punch to his gut. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. On the edge of his conciousness he heard a grunt and Destro disappeared. A fist collided with the Baroness, knocking her from his line of sight.

Duke stared in shock at what had just happened. He could have sworn that Heavy Duty had just been at his side. On top of that Java had been standing next to Scarlett. But that had been before Heavy Duty had football tackled Destro into the wall and Java had decked the Baroness.

The Baroness stared up at Java, who had her foot planted on her chest.

"Vat was that for?"

"For hurting Hi-Tech, ya old biddy!" she snapped. Baroness began to thrash on the floor. Java let her up and took a step back. During this Bullseye and Scarlett had been freeing the still groggy Hi-Tech.

"Scarlett would you like to do the honors while I help Bullseye with Hi-Tech?" Java asked.

"Gladly." the other woman said. They led him away as Scarlett began to show the Baroness her version of southern hospitality.

"Asprin." Hi-Tech whimpered.

"As soon as we get you back to Rose kiddo." Java said.

"Don't worry, we got you." Selen whispered. His head rolled to the side and he passed out again.

Rose sighed as she let Hi-Tech lean againest the wall.

"Sleep tight." she said, kissing his forehead.

The rest of the team came in and Scarlett asked, "Is he okay?"

"Just let him rest." she told them.

"Good." they all said. Duke guided his team from the room, all except for three. Java sat in the chair Hi-Tech usually occupied. Selen perched on the edge of the table. Scarlett however leaned againest the wall to let the sleeping techie curl up againest her.

"I'm glad his back." she said. The other girls nodded and seemed content to perch nearby so they could watch over Hi-Tech.

**_Author: Poor Hi-Tech. Forgive me for beating him up. Actually go beat up Baroness & Zartan if ya want._**


	5. Chapter 5

How Storm Shadow Fell In Love  
And He Falls Hard

**_Author: Okay to be quick about this. I own: Rose and Selen, Mirokou owns: Java, Mary, Cathy and Keegan. Our friend Reb owns Bella. The rest of the cast, the manga, song, etc.. belong to who made them._**

Hi-Tech opened his eyes and blinked. He was home. The rescue hadn't been a dream after all. His headache was gonna but the rest of him still felt bruised. Chuckling softly at the memory of how Destro and the Baroness had disappeared from his line of site, Hi-Tech sat up and realized he wasn't alone in his bedroom. There was someone next to him, at his feet and next to the bed. Looking around he thought, _"Shana, Selen, Chris."_ It took at moment to sink in of course. "CHRIS!!"

His startled cry awoke the trio of young woman who all promptly shrieked, "You're awake!" and glomped him.

"Girls, the techie can't breathe. Techie needs to breath." he gasped as the door burst open and the remainder of the team piled in.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Heads turned as the victory theme for the Final Fantasy video games echoed through the ROCC's meeting room. The younger team members smirked while a few of the older members smiled; they all knew the music. "Wait, I haven't beat Genesis yet... crap I just died!" Komakura cried, looking up from his PSP. His teammates laughed as Java answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Chris, where the hell have you been. Mary's been worried about you for the past two weeks. Cathy told her that you up and left with a couple of people. Bella wasn't at your place until last night and she thought it was hilarious that you weren't there. You know how Mary gets when people up and disappear! Where are you!" a male voice yelled as Java held her phone out at arm's length.

"Damn, he's a loud mouth." Selen said from nearby. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Kee, are you done yelling?" she asked, switching the phone onto speaker and motioning for everyone to quiet down. An affirmative responce came from the phone. "First of all, I can't tell you where I am. All you need to know is that I'm fine. All you need to know is that I'm fine. A friend got into trouble and I had to go help bail his ass out." she told. Hi-Tech glanced over his shoulder at her with narrowed eyes. Java smiled and blew him a kiss.

"It was that idiot from college, David whatshisface, wasn't it!?! What's that little bastard got you working on. You need to worry about a real job not helping out that brat everytime he asks. You..."

"Keegan Mason Philips, say another bad word againest David and you will have an entire military unit down your neck. And all of them will be jockying for position to beat your ass into the ground." Java growled. There was stunned silence on the other end and the Sigmas all quietly murmured back up threats towards the phone. "You made your choice Keegan and I made mine, long before you choice Mary." she told him.

"So you were already planning to run off to the military before I officially chose Mary?" he asked. "No, I'd agreed to help David regardless. And now there's no going back. Bye." she muttered.

Several hours later, Storm Shadow was headed back to his room when he noticed the light was on in the computer room. Thinking Hi-Tech was working late again, he stuck his head in with the intention to ask him if he needed coffee but froze when he saw Java. The petite woman was huddled in a corner, a volume of Black Cat in her lap, ear buds in, I-Pod on full blast and crying.

_Don't save me, don't save me cuz I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me cuz I don't care_

_Save me, save me, save me_

_Save me, save me, save me, I don't care_

Her voice paused as Java opened her mouth in a silent scream, tears pouring down her face. _"She must have the song on repeat."_ Storm Shadow thought as Java began to sing the first verse of what he reconized as Savior.

Storm Shadow quickly retreated to enlist his brother's help. "Brother?" he whimpered as he crept inot the room and to his side of the bed. The mess of blonde hair stirred and a grey-blue eye opened.

"It's two in the morning. What's wrong?" he growled.

"I need help, it's an emergency: destressed female." he said. The blonde ninja grabbed a spare pillow and whacked his brother in the head.

"That is not an emergency." he growled.

"But, but, but... she's curled up in a corner... crying and listening to same song... over and over again." he whispered.

Snake Eyes raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which song?"

"Savior by 30 Seconds to Mars."

"It's one of the younger girls. Rose, he needs your help more than mine." he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Who exactly is crying?" she asked.

"Java." Toya told her. Leaning over the side of the bed she pulled out a box of tissues.

"Give those you Toya." she murmured, bopping Yukito on the head. He grunted but obeyed. Rumaging in her supply box she exatracted a second package, again hitting Snake Eyes' head to get him to pass it to his brother. "These should help." Rose said. Toya looked down the boxes at his hands in confusion.

"Now get out." Snake Eyes murmured.

Blankly staring at the manga in her lap like she had been doing for the past few hours, Java failed to notice the approaching footsteps. A few seconds later a box of tissues slid into her lap followed by a box of chocolate. Blinking several times, she turned her gaze to the ninja crouched down across from her.

"Thanks." she whispered, giving him a weak smile.

_"She smiling, that's good." _he thought.

**_Author: Yes it is very out of character for Storm Shadow but I don't care. RandR plz._**


	6. Chapter 6

Nightshade

**_Author: Profile for Bella/Nightshade. Was written by Glasstrees & post with her permission._**

Name: Belladonna "Bella" Netopalis Armstrong a.k.a. Bella Netopalis  
Code Name: Nightshade  
Age: 23  
Height: a head shorter than Spirit  
Eyes: Green/Brown  
Hair: Black with dark red highlights worn in a single braid down her back decorated by jade, bone, and wood beads interwoven, and 3 golden feathers at the base of her skull representing Family, Honor and Faith.

Specialty: Magick and Channeling others' personalities, living or deceased (needs work on controlling the Channeling, manages with shaman meditations)

Origin: Maryland

Profile: Genevieve was contacted by Sigma 6 through Java, her room mate…and picked up based on scientific studies done on her weird brain and her channeling abilities.

Background: Nightshade comes from the average American family, 2 loving parents with 3 kids. On either side in age ranks would be her older brother William now 31 serving in the army, and her younger brother Marcus, now 20 and in college. Up until now there have only been 2 people she could not channel, Java and William, the third recently added would be Spirit. Unfortunately she can channel some animals if they are strongly connected to a human, such as Billy (Spirit's falcon). This strange "gift?" has made life hard for Nightshade. She was labeled a freak by her peers in elementary school, and the school officials wanted her head examined for multiple personality disorder. She dropped out of public school at the age of 9, her mother quit her job to home school her until she graduated high school at the age of 14. When she turned 17 she moved out. Her parents thought she was attending college, but after her first semester Nightshade dropped out still unable to control the channeling, unable to focus as her long enough to write a sentence worth of notes in lectures. So for a living Nightshade worked in a book store and one day stumbled upon the "back room" which supplied Pagan followers with their books and supplies. Intrigued she started to study paganism which led her to shamanism which put her in touch with her Native American side. Unable by law to be legally claimed by her ancestors' tribe, she still felt like playing homage to her ancestors and therefore had the Lenni-Lenape word for "warrior," "Netopalis" added to her American last name of Armstrong. She also after a year was moved to the "back room" for work. Upon entering Sigma 6 her family was under the impression she was moving to California to start up her film career working on sets behind the scenes.


	7. Chapter 7

Coffee, A Vacuum & One Very Confused Falcon

**_Author: Funny chapter with lots Tunnel Rat bashing. I own nothing but Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw & Rose. Mirokou owns Java & our friend Glasstrees own Bella & Shade. Thanks to both for their permission to use their characters. Enjoy. Lots of time jumps, a little cleavage diving & a perverted falcon._**

Java dragged herself down the hall half asleep. She had been up most of the night before helping Hi-Tech on a project to enhance the Sigma Suits. As she approached the kitchen, the sound of a vacuum made her look up. Tunnel Rat had two small, quivering balls of fur cornered. Java groaned, marched up to him and decked him. As the red head whimpered, she scooped up the kittens setting on one her shoulder and cradling the other in her arms. She continued towards the kitchen as Tunnel Rat scurried off to find Rose.

20 minutes later

After safely depositing the kittens with their masters, Java headed out of the kitchen with her coffee mug in hand back towards the computer lab that double as her and Hi-Tech's hideaway. For the second time that morning she heard the vacuum but this time growls accompanied it. "Damn it T-Rat." She muttered.

Rose reached up to Snake Eyes' shoulder to pet the grey ball of fur settled there, just before hearing a crash. Following the crash were a series of non-canine yelps and footsteps. "Rose, hide me!" T-Rat cried as he came running into the kitchen. Behind him was Iron Claw nipping at his butt while Java followed the wolf in, brandishing the remnants of a broken coffee mug.

3 hours later

Tunnel Rat stuck his head around the corner. The bag on his back gave a violent jerk. "Shut up." He growled as a squawk followed another jerk. "She ain't around good." The red head stepped from his hiding place and flicked the vacuum on with his foot. He extracted Billy from the bag and while holding the falcon upside down by the feet, held the hose attachment up to the bird. Billy didn't enjoy being vacuumed anymore than the kittens or the wolf. Thrashing violently he broke free from the red head's grasp. Tunnel Rat narrowed his eyes seconds before a very angry falcon dive bombed him, forcing him to drop the vacuum hose.

Java looked up as Duke walked into the techie's hideaway. "Morning Rose. How's it coming Java, Hi-Tech?"

"Almost done with modifications Duke. But Java and I were wondering if you'd be interesting in a new recruit." Hi-Tech told him.

Duke chuckled and asked, "Do you think the ROCC could handle anymore rowdy youngsters?" All four of them shared a laugh.

"So who were you thinking?" Rose asked.

"A friend from college with an… interesting talent." Hi-Tech said.

"Define interesting?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say she's a damn good mimic and leave it at that." Java told him.

"Like a female Zartan?" Rose asked.

"Something like that." The techies said with a shared smirk. Duke turned and started to walk away but paused to look back over his shoulder.

"Any of you know what the hell was going on this morning? It woke a lot of people up." He asked. The girls shared a smile while Hi-Tech looked thoroughly confused.

"Go ask T-Rat why he's not allowed to use the vacuum any more." Java said. Rose giggled as the boys looked even more confused.

T-Rat stuck his head into the main room of the ROCC and asked, "The coast clear?"

Duke and Rose exited the techie's hideaway as Java called, "As long as the vacuum put away and the animals are safe." The red head yelped and attempted to run, only to run into Heavy Duty. Landing on his ass, he whimpered "Rose, need aspirin."

"Why?" she asked.

" 'tween the black eye and the stitches and the scratches and running into Heavy Duty: I got a headache. And it don't help that the damn wolf bit me on the ass." He said.

"What was Tunnel Rat doing with the vacuum?" Komakura asked. Storm Shadow smacked him upside the head. "Removing mind from gutter sensei." He whimpered.

Long Range looked up from his book and said, "Good Peabody."

The young ninja looked rather confused for a moment before snapping, "My name's not Peabody! It's Collins." A copy of J.D. Robb's: Visions in Death hit him in the face. "What's this?" he asked.

"Just read it kid." Long Range told him.

"I call next dibs." Jynx, who had been reading over the marksman's shoulder, said.

Just after lunch Java informed T-Rat and H.D. that they would be riding in the back of her truck. "When we get to Chicago, Bella gets shotgun: roommate's privilege." Storm Shadow pulled his bike up next to the pick-up. Java raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I would tag along in case you needed an extra set of hands… and those two don't make a very good escort." He explained, nodding towards the pair in the back of the truck. Java nodded and smiled, starting up the truck and heading for Chicago.

Few Hours Later

Java pulled her truck up to a two story house in suburbs of Chicago. The house needed a few repairs, the lawn was over grown and the whole thing was surrounded by a chain link fence. Despite that, H.D and T-Rat looked very comfortable sitting on a huge porch with a shorter woman. Honking twice, she leaned out the window and called, "Nicky! Lamont! Let's go!" All three got off the porch as Storm Shadow pulled his bike up next to the truck.

"This the Bella ya were talking about?" T-Rat asked.

"Shut up and get in the truck." Java told him. He crawled in as Heavy Duty and his mother reached the gate.

"Lamont, next time you come home ya better bring all of your teammates with you." She said.

"I don't think the ROCC would fit on the street." He told her. Reaching up she grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her level.

"No buts, I want you to bring all of them." She said.

"Yes mama." He whimpered.

"Nicky I want you to make sure he does." Mrs. Morris said.

"Yes ma'am. Just as long as I get protection from the animals." He said, gingerly touching the stitches in the back of his head.

"Do we need to call ahead and tell them to hide the vacuum?" Java asked as H.D. climbed into the back of the truck rubbing his ear. He jerked around at the sound of an angry squawk and turned to see an albino hawk glaring at him through the back windshield.

"Meet Shade." Java said.

"Is that thing coming to live with us in the ROCC?" he whimpered.

"Yes and she is a hawk." She growled. T-Rat groaned and attempted to hide himself amongst Bella's stuff.

Several hours later Spirit was wandering through the ROCC when he bumped into someone. Billy flew off his shoulder as he said, "I'm sorry.'

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." Spirit glanced down at the young woman who stood a head shorter than him and got a clear shot of her cleavage, making him turn several shades of red. He attempted to stutter out a few words before bolting away.

Billy landed on the human's shoulder. Looking at her up close, he figured she was pretty for a human. He clicked his bead together as she looked at him. "Hi." She said. He cocked his head and looked down her shirt.

_"What down here?" _he thought as he slipped his head down her shirt. He couldn't see much of anything but could feel something warm and soft on each side of his beak. _"Can't breathe. Birdie needs to breathe."_ He thought, chirping as he pulled his head up. Billy shook his head and caught sight of something white as he did. Turning his head, he saw a white hawk: a female one at that. Taking a last look down the human's shirt, he flew off after the hawk. _"I want tail feather."_ He thought as he screeched happily.

**_Author: Yeah Billy is a very perverted falcon. I believe the end portion was a suggestion from Glasstrees. Again thanks for letting us use your character Reb. Love ya. R&R. Any flames with be given to Firefly (should he ever appear in a fanfic)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Codebreaker

**_Author: Profile for a character that is going to appear soon. Thanks to Mirokou for her assist. We don't own except for Codebreaker._**

Codename: Codebreaker

Real Name: Creed Jameson

Age: Early to Mid 30s

Hair: Sandy Brown

Eyes: Green eyes

Specialty: Infiltration and Counter-Intelligance

Origins: Austin, Texas

Profile: Codebreaker is Sigma 6's "ghost member." Meaning that he is very rarely seen and even more rarely mentioned by the Sigmas. Despite his lack of appearances and mentions, he does his job very well: constanting getting them plans, information and locations from within Cobra.

Background: Creed Jameson was raised amongst musicians, stage actors, artists, etc.. since the time he was child. His parents owned a small local theater that hosted plays and small concerts. Homeschooled mostly at the theater by his mother, Creed quickly became an acting prodigy in the eyes of his extended family. After turning 17 and getting his GED he started to act full time, playing in the roles that he had dreamed of since his childhood. Unfortunately his career was cut short when his parent's theater was bought. Despite his talent no other theater would hire him, which lead him to the army recruiter. Shortly afterwards he was met by Gen. Hawk who sent him to Duke and Sigma 6.


	9. Chapter 9

Shark

**_Author: Profile for a new Spawn member to appear very soon. Thanks to Mirokou for her assist in writing. And thanks to the Mute Bard for help with pronouciation of his last name & telling us which casino Bond played poker at in Casino Royal. We don't own anybody or anything but Spawn & Shark._**

Codename: Shark

Real Name: Jean-Claude Bois D' Arc

Age: Mid 40s

Hair: Black with little bit of silver at the temples

Eyes: Brown

Specialty: Gentleman's Thief and Accountant

Origins: Assumed Western Europe, possibly France or Switzerland

Hobbies: High stakes Poker, romancing women

Profile: Little is known about the Spawn member known as Shark other than the fact that he is a rather sophisticated individual. He was recruited into Spawn by Destro and the Baroness after he met them at a high stakes poker game at Casino Royale in Montenegro.


	10. Chapter 10

Exit Cobra, Enter Spawn

_**Author: I swear that if me & Mirokou ever end up making a Sigma 6 site we're gonna need a character encyclopidia. Lolz, anyways: we don't own Cobra Commander, Baroness, Destro, Zartan, the BATs, Hi-Tech or Duke. Java is Mirokou's character & used w/ permission. Contains: blood, death & language.**_

The room was dim. All one could see was silohettes and the buzz of accented voices made one wonder as to the nature of this meeting. Hints of Europe, the Orient, the Americas, Austrailia and the British Isles mixed pleasently; it could have been a business convention had there not been the subtil malice in the air.

A spotlight drew everyone's attention to the front of the room. Cobra Commander stood there in all his twisted glory. "My friends and allies," he began, "as you know much of Cobra has been distroyed by Sigma 6. However I refuse to let that bring me down. Behold my newest weapons: the Advanced Battle Androids or ABAs." A screen lit up, showing the ABAs taking out many of the old BATs as well as in action in China against the Joes.

"Interesting," murmured a Brit.

"I recall hearing of that incident," came a voice from the Far East.

"And now I'd like to see your talents demonstraited on the battle field." Behind the mask Cobra Commander smirked. "_This should be good. I need some good, bloody chaos right now." _he thought.

"Why the bloody hell does the Commander want us involved in this free for all?" Zartan asked.

"Obviously he vants to test us againest these amaturs." Baroness said.

"When the games begin we shall see who the amaturs are as you say. But where I am from we say: those who survive are strong and those who do not are not." an oriental man said.

Cobra Commander examined his computer screen. On it was images of each of the combatants: Baroness, Destro, Zartan, an austrialian man, an irishman, a british man and a british woman, a french man, a german woman, a brazilian man, a woman from Chili, a vietnamese man, a woman from North Korea and a canadian man. He found himself impressed with the role call and thier varied proffesions. Drugs lords, assassins, gun dealers, corrupt lawyers, a diamond smuggler and an accountant who loved poker. "Let the games begin!"

Heads turned upwards as the intercom turned off just as quickly as it had turned on. The canadian disappeared to find a spot for suited to his taste. Zartan jumped aside as the irishman took a swing at him with his billy club. "That's bloody nasty." he said as he heard an electrical crackle. No sooner did the man move to swing again did he topple to floor. The aussie mimic's eyes went wide as he noticed what looked like a needle sticking out of the back of the mans neck.

"Find it interesting do you?" a woman asked. Her accent was noticably German.

"Lets save introductions for later." he said before fading from view.

Destro tossed up his shield as countless bullets flew at him from the Vietnamese man's AK47. Smirking, the arms dealer turned the bullets back on the other man. He cried out as bullets from his own gun ripped through his body. Blood splattered onto the floor followed in short by the man mutilated body. "Fool." Destro said, walking away.

The Frenchman and the Brazilian were engaged in a heated battle. Each had managed to score several hits on the other. The French was sporting several bruises and the Brazilian was sporting several cuts. "I must admit, this is an interesting battle. But I prefer to end it sooner than later." the Frenchman said, before plunging his electrified rapier into the other man's chest and out his back. The Brazilian's mouth opened in a scream as his body convulsed. The smell of burnt hair and skin invaded the French's nose as he let the still smoking skeleton slide off his blade.

The Canadian took aim at the British male about the same time he fired off a dragon round at young woman from Chili. She managed to dodge the explosion, mostly and turned, blowing a dart up at him. At the same moment that the dart hit the Brit's neck the canadian's bullet hit him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor, bleeding and in massive convulsions. His female companion stared at his body in shock. The woman from Chili glared up at him and aimed another dart in his direction. "Shit." he said, ducking out of it's path. However the dart never got to him. Partway during it's flight it was cut in half by a razor edged boomerang and the british woman's head was seperated from her body as it continued it's flight before returning to it's owner. The body fell to the floor with the head nearby. Despite the blood pool he could see that the spine was cleanly severed.

"Enough!" All heads turned towards the intercom. "I want to congratulate you all personally. Return to conferance room." The survivors looked at the blood shed around them, between some of the others that had been invited to the Commanders conferance and the cobra troops that had been put in the room to be terminated. Returning to the dimly room, they once again saw Cobra Commander at the front of the room. "Now my friends what shall I call each of you?" he asked.

"Valon." the austrailian said.

"Shark, it's a pleasure." the frenchman told them, nodding in the women's directions.

The German woman glared at Zartan and growled, "Valkryie."

"Amazon." the woman from Chili muttered as she glanced at the Canadian who in turn introduced himself as Krushnik.

The last woman, the one from North Korea who Cobra Commander had been particularly impressed with smirked and whispered, "Death Watch."

"Welcome to the inner circle of Spawn. And I am The Commander." he said.

In the ROCC...

The computers started to beep and flash as Hi-Tech and Java sat up.

"Incoming transmition, Duke. It's from him." Hi-Tech spoke into his gauntlet as Java's fingers flew over the keyboard, decoding the message.

Duke came through the door a minute latter, "What do we have?"

"He's in."

"How deep?"

"Inner circle. He sent us a list of the other members but we don't know which one is his alias."

"A guessing game, that sounds like him." Duke said, chuckling.

Java's eyes went wide and she said, "Cobra Commander's sending out his troops. And they're heading for us."

_**Author: Thanks Mirokou for typing the beginning & dictating the last little bit. Along with the inspiration for some of these OCS & chapters. Ur the best muse.**_


	11. Chapter 11

A Bitter Draught

_**Author: All I ask for this chapter people is that u do not flame. U will see why I say this when ur done reading. I own: Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw & Rose. Mirokou owns: Java. We both own: Spawn, ABAs, kittens, oddly dressed Spawn troop & the Sigma's ghost. Nightshade belongs to glasstrees. All OCs used w/ permission.**_

Duke cursed softly as he turned for the conferance room. "What is it Duke?" Scarlett asked. The team all looked at him as Java stepped out of the computer room.

"Cobra Commander's got a new inner circle that he's calling Spawn. Our ghost is inside of this circle and he sent back a messenge with names and a warning that he's already sending out his troops for an attack." he told them.

"So he's not wasting any time putting these newbies to the test." Heavy Duty said.

"There was more to the messenge. He says that The Commander put them through a free-for-all. The inner circle were the only survivors. There were five others and alot of Cobra troopers that didn't." Java said.

"Duke, they're almost here! And our communication lines just went off online!"

"Get them working Hi-Tech!" he snapped. Thus began the scramble to prepare for the fight of their lives.

The air was alive with gunshot as both side battled furiously. Unlike Spawn, the Sigmas had precious cargo to protecht: The Rocc, Hi-Tech, Rose and Nightshade. Long Range sighted down his scope and fired, cutting down several BATS, ABAS and a pair of human Spawn troopers. His eyes flicked briefly towards her daughter, who stood along-side Grey. Together they were shooting off energy bullets and arrows respectively as a black blur raced through the battlefield, tearing throats from the Spawn troopers and limbs from the robotic troops. Tunnel Rat was throwing small explosives that when detonated gave off small EMPs. Nearby Heavy Duty was wielding his 84lb machine, mowing down troopers and their android counter parts. Komakura looked a little odd standing off on his own but it did keep his team mates from getting hit with the chain to his detachable sword blade. But the weapon was extremely effective regardless.

Jynx and Snake Eyes were fighting more of less back to back, not unlike Storm Shadow and Java. However the ninja appeared to be guarding her more than fighting, which caught the attention of an oddly dressed Spawn troop. Storm Shadow turned his blade slightly at an angle that caught the troops reflection as he lowered a laser rifle very similar to Long Range's. "Get down!" he shouted, grabbing Java's wrist and throwing her to the ground. She hit the sand just as the laser sliced through the air where she had been only seconds prior. The force of the shot knocked Storm Shadow off his feet as red began to blossom on the front of his white uniform. As his eyes began to close, everything seemed to slow. On the edge of consiousness he heard Java screaming.

Java's eyes went wide as she saw the man who had just saved her life hit the ground. As much as the blood on his uniform scared her what terrified her even more was the thought of him dieing. "Tommy? Tommy?! TOMMY!!" she cried crawling over to him. A tiny part of her was screaming at her to stop the bleeding as best she could. "Don't you die Tommy! Don't you fucking die!" she screamed, putting pressure on the wound as the world seemed to fall into silence around her. Iron Claw walked over, ears down and tail between his legs; he knew that something was very wrong. Spirit grabbed his nephew and held him back from the ninja's body. Long Range was holding Bullseye tightly to his chest as lean frame was wracked with sobs. Jynx began to sob as Scarlett pulled the younger woman to her. Unfortunately Komakura seemed to be having a hard time dealing with what had happened. Like Java he had made a run for Storm Shadow, only to be snatched back by Heavy Duty. The young ninja had been lifted off his feet screaming and protesting while H.D held him tightly and was trying to calm him down.

Java looked up as Snake Eyes knealt in front of her and pressed two fingers to his brother's neck. After a moment the blonde's eyes went several shades darker and he almost seemed to sway unsteadily despite his crouch. Slowly she became aware of her team mates and the fact that Spawn was retreating. "Rose, it's Duke. We've got a man down. Storm Shadow took a laser..." Duke said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Give me that, my aunt was a nurse." Bullseye said, pulling herself from her father's arms. The blonde handed his cell phone over and she said, "He took a direct hit from one of Spawn's laser rifles. Not sure how much bleeding there is from the wound or if there's any internal.."

Snake Eyes looked up at her and whispered, "Muerto."

Her eyes went wide as she seemed to sway and she whispered, "Muerto." Duke pulled Java away from Storm Shadow as Long Range moved to retrieve his daughter before she fainted.

On the other end of the line Rose gasped. Hi-Tech and Nightshade turned to look at her. Nightshade took a step forward and Hi-Tech rose from his chair.

"Rose?" Snake Eyes whispered, having taken the phone from Selen.

"Bring him back Yukito." she pleaded.

"I will." he promised. Rose hung up her phone as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Nightshade asked.

"Storm Shadow's dead." she told them. Hi-Tech, sharing a look of shock with Bella, sat back down as his legs began to feel like they wouldn't support him anymore.

The parade back to the ROCC was a silent one. Snake Eyes lead the way, cradling his brother's lifeless body in his arms. Scarlett followed with Jynx beside her; H.D. and Komakura were on their heels. Duke, with Java clost by, kept his eyes low as he followed in his team mates boot prints. Grey leaned againest his uncle's shoulder as he and Spirit both sobbed silently. Selen let out a couple of choked sobs as she walked next to her father, who had sacrificed his jacket to wrap Storm Shadow's body in. Sadness for his dead team mate over came his fear of wolves as T-Rat brought up the rear next to Iron Claw. The wolf glanced up at the red head, whimpering through the flower in his mouth. The purple and white flower had somehow survived the battle and now was being used as a tribute to the wolf's fallen comrade.

Rose was waiting for them when they returned. She let her gaze fall on Storm Shadow as Snake Eyes stepped inside before leading them into the conferance room. Hi-Tech looked up as Snake Eyes set the white clade ninja's body on the table. Choking back a sob, he buried his head in Bella's arm. Rose knealt down next to Snake Eyes as he slid to his knees and hugged him tightly. Slowly the team circled around the table as Iron Claw stood on his hind legs and deposited the purple and white flower onto Storm Shadow's body. Using Snake Eyes as a ladder, Ebony and Ivory climbed onto the table and curled up on Storm Shadow's chest.

***Kitten's P.O.V.***

After a moment Ivory's ears twitched and she got up. Ebony lay watching her sister as she moved closer to her master's face. Sniffing a few times, the white kitten turned to her dark counterpart and meowed. Ebony got up and assisted Ivory in pawing the sheet down that her master's mate had placed over his body. She turned and yowled as Ivory began to purr and rub againest her master's cheek. "What's wrong baby?" her master's mate asked. She continued to yowl and knead the sheet with her dark paws. "Sweetie he's dead." she crooned picking up the kitten.

"No he's not. He's alive, I can hear him." the new human female whispered. Ebony jumped back on the table as her master's mate put her ear to his chest. Both kittens sat perfectly still as she listened, tails intertwined.

"Oh my god, he is." she whispered. The kittens purred triumphantly.

***Normal P.O.V.***

"He is. Tommy's alive!" Rose shouted. A cheer went up from the humans, Billy and Iron Claw as the kittens began to lick around his wound. It took a moment for Rose's words to register in both Komakura and Java's minds but once they did, both the techie and apprentice passed out.

"Now what am I supposed to do with him?" Heavy Duty asked.

_**Author: 4give the near character death, blood & language. It was Mirokou's idea to have the kittens get Rose's attention. Thanks to Glasstrees for letting us know how Nightshade's power worked. And also 4give the kittens being named after Dante's guns from DMC. Couldn't come up with better names, so I said "to hell with it, the names fit." Ebony is Snake Eyes' cat & Ivory is Storm Shadow's. The battle scene was running through my head like a mini movie so I just typed up what was there & that is why a few characters aren't seen until after Storm Shadow gets shot. Sorry.**_

_**Also thanks to the following for reviews: The Mute Bard who just started reading & for the Tranformer's fic. Ninja Enchantress for being there from the start. And everyone else who had left reviews so far. This is gonna last a while so hold on.**_


	12. Chapter 12

andandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandandForgotten Faces

**_Author: I know it's been a while since I updated. I believe the title came from an Avenged Sevenfold as do the lyrics. All OCs are used with permission from their respective owners. I don't own anything but my ocs._**

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

Jynx glanced over at Bullseye as the chorus ended. The two young women were sitting side-by-side in one the many Howlers the teams were divided between. Hi-Tech glanced up from his laptop at them. "What are you two listing to?" he asked, nodding to the I-Pod in Bullseye's hand.

"Dear God by A7X. You?" she said.

He blushed and said, "Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack." The girls smiled before going back to the I-Pod. Heavy Duty was still keeping an eye on Komakura since Snake Eyes, Rose and Java were in the lead Howler with Storm Shadow.

"How is he?" Scarlett asked.

"Out of it a bit." he told her.

"He'll be alright Sean." Grey said as he squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Hold tight kiddies, we're coming in for a landing." a heavily accented voice said.

"Where do you think we are?" Jynx asked.

"I can find out." Hi-Tech offered.

"Right now Hi-Tech it might be better that we don't know much about where we are." Scarlett said.

As soon as they all grabbed their gunny sacks and got out, they were greeted with a interesting sight. Five well seasoned men stood waiting for them.

"Welcome everyone. For those of you who don't know, I am Clayton Abernathy or just General Hawk." the man in the very center said.

"Nice to see you out of the hospital Hawk. How's Scott?" Duke said.

"I'm glad to be out and he's fine. He and Spud are down here somewhere." Hawk said. Hi-Tech looked rather happy at that news. "This is Dashiell Fairdorm. Codename Flint." Hawk added, motioned to the man on his left. The man had broad shoulders and a firmly set jaw.

"Gung-Ho. I'll let him introduce himself."

"Ettienne Lafitte." he said in a deeply accented voice.

"Nice to see you Stone." Duke said. Stone's hair was cut short and he wore an eyepatch.

"I'm Doctor Link Talbot. The local vet." the last man added: a tall, well built african american.

"And all of you are?" Hawk asked, looking at the new members.

"Selen Ajedrez or just Bullseye." she said as Long Range wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Grey Wolf." the young man muttered, casting a glance towards Selen.

"Belladonna Netopalis Armstrong." she told them.

"Rose, Snake Eyes and Java are with probably still with Storm Shadow." Duke explained. Komakura blinked as the glassy look disappeared from his eyes.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"We'll know soon kid. The Pit's got the best of the best in every area." Flint said.

"Easy big fella." Link said, kneeling in front of Iron Claw. The wolf sniffed his hand before licking it.

"He doesn't warm up to people that easily often." Spirit said.

"I'd believe it." another voice laughed.

"These are three of our pilots Bill being the craziest." Hawk laughed.

"They call me Wild Bill, this here is Ace and Slip Stream. And ya'll be sure to ignore the old man." Bill told them.

Link looked over the hawk and falcon as best he could before the duo flew off with Tunnel Rat's beenie. "Hey bring that back, you crazy boids! That's my favorite beenie!"

Link just chuckled and asked, "Hawk are there any more that I need to look at?"

"Check the Infirmery; I heard Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow have a couple of kittens." he told him, before turning back to the others.

Spotting two kittens through the door of a room, Link stuck his head in.

"Snake Eyes, is it safe to come in and check on the kitties?"

Snake Eyes looked up and smiled, "Hi Link, come in. This is my fiance, Rose, and kittens are Ebony and Ivory."

"No need to ask who's is who's. Dr. Link Talbot, vet, at your service, ladies."

Rose smiled, "Rosalyn Morimoto." Java looked up from the bed.

"Chris Knight, programing specialist. So where's Princess Zelda? Aren't you suposed to be protecting her?" Link laughed as he checked the kittens.

"Princess Zelda is a 15 foot python and she's guarding my office."

Snake Eyes laughed, "So they really did it. I thought they were joking."

"I did too until I opened my door one morning and found a python sitting in my chair." Link agreed.

"Selen?" She jerked her head, noticing Grey standing nearby.

Quickly she wiped her tears away and said, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine." she said.

"You're a crappy liar Selen." he told her. Selen lowered her head and sniffed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried at Storm Shadow. They said there's a chance he won't make it and I don't want to have to attend another funeral for someone I care about." she whispered.

"He's tough Selen, he'll make it." he told her.

She wiped her eyes again and said, "I hate to have anyone see me like this. I had to be tough for so long..."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." he said. She forced a smile as he hugged her tightly.

**_Author: Mirokou wrote most of this. And plz excuse all of the crazy referances, most of them came from her. The Pit is inspired by the Pit from Rise of Cobra._**


	13. Chapter 13

C-4

**_Author: Written up by glasstrees ex-military older brother. Character belongs to him & used with permission._**

Codename: C-4

Name: William "Will" Armstrong

Age: 31

Hair: Black

Eyes: Unknown (formerly blind)

Specialities: Demolitions, weapon collector (civilian and military), cybernectics

Origins:North Carolina

Profile: At 5'10", C-4 has earned his callsign not just because of his ability to reduce any thing to rubble but also because of his hot temper. He is easily annoyed and quick to fight. He was blinded at 24 when he stayed within a blast zone to "enjoy the view". Thanks to his knowledge of cybornetics and weapons systems, he made his "first eyes" just 2 hours after the blast using parts from assault riffles. Now his eyes are more sophistcated and have been fully integrated. Having always been a loner, being introduced to the team was a shock for all involved. With his short temper and anti-social tendacies, C-4 is in for an interesting time.

Back Ground: Born in NC, C-4 has 2 younger siblings. He joined the army at 20. Most of his military records have been labeled TOP SECRET, and are inaccessable. This makes it hard to prove his story about almost capturing the terrorist Zartan and leaving him with a scar on his abdomen. He claims the scar looks like an electrical outlet and was caused by thrusting an electrial cord from a table lamp just below the left hand side of Zartan's ribcage. He was unaware of his relation to the terrorist untill recently, which has only fueled his hatred for his uncle. The remainder of C-4's personal files are locked down and are impossible to acess.


	14. Chapter 14

The Calm Before The Storm

_**Author: I swear it's taking forever to update these days. But anyways**_

_**Mirokou & I have renewed our lease so we are happy. We own nothing except: Grey, Iron Claw, Bullseye, Java, Rose, C-4, Bella, Shade & Codebreaker. All **_

_**OCs used with premission of their various owners. And by the way C-4: **_

_**blame ur sister for the pairing in the ending scene. Nice work Mirokou.**_

Several days after the Sigmas' arrival at the Pit, Hi-Tech, Grey, Komakura and Scott watched as Iron Claw and SPUD rolled on the floor in a play fight. T-Rat and H.D. watched from the relative safety of the doorway while Scarlet and Jynx sat on a couch only half paying attention to the boys. Snake Eyes and Rose were in their room with a "do not disturb" sign on the door. Java hadn't left Storm Shadow's side since before their arrival.

Bullseye laughed softly as she shrugged off her trenchcoat. She had officially decided that most of her teammates were idiots. Slipping out of her Sigma Suit to the waist, she entered the weapon's locker. As she did, the hair on the back of her neck prickled. Her eyebrows twitched as she saw that the lock was off of her locker. "Can I help you?" a voice asked. She spun around to face the voice's owner, her laser pistol appearing in her hand as if like magic.

"Who the hell are you? And what is up with your eyes?" she asked.

"Why are you in my locker?" the man asked.

"This is my locker pal." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Storm Shadow opened his eyes for the first time in a week. Carefully sitting up, he saw Java sitting in a chair beside the bed. She'd slumped over in a chair: half laying on the bed, eyes closed, listening to her I-Pod, one ear bud in and the other out. Tears slid down her cheeks as a song played. Tommy picked up the stray ear bud and lifted it to his ear with out disturbing Java.

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Tommy reached over and brushed her hair back. His light touch caused Chris to stir. She sat up, blinking and wiping away tears.

"Tommy? Are you really awake or am I dreaming?" Java whispered.

Storm Shadow smiled, "It's not a dream, Chris. I'm awake." Tears streamed down her face as Java flung herself onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Storm Shadow's neck. "Easy, girl. I'm not fully healed yet." Shifting Java to sit beside him, Tommy held her letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Aishiteru, Christine," he whispered. Snuggling closer, Chris sighed.

"I love you too, Thomas Arishakagi." Storm Shadow smiled as Ivory settled between them purring.

Duke and Hawk stood in the hall and watched the scene. Standing beside them was a young man with sandy brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm glad he's alright. I didn't realize she was his girlfriend," the young man stated.

"I think that just became official, Codebreaker," Hawk responded softly. Duke nodded, noting that Java and Storm Shadow had both fallen asleep again. Glancing up he startled the other two with his outburst.

"What the hell?"

Selen was coming down the hall alternatly laughing with and threating a young man with black hair and cybernetic eyes.

"That's C-4. He's a demolitions/ weapons/ cybernetics guy. Don't ask." Codebreaker explained as the duo headed for the rec room. Duke and Hawk nodded, neither having any intentions of doing just that.

Selen pulled the newest Joe into the rec room. Spirit, Bella, Snake Eyes and Rose had joined the others since she'd last looked in.

"Hey everybody, meet C-4." As Bullseye made the introductions, C-4 scanned his new teammates and was surprised to see a familier face.

"Will?!" Bella gasped, as surprised to see her older brother as he was to see her.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"David and Chris got me in. They needed my help," she stated. C-4 nodded.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, Codebreaker stuck his head in.

"Hey C-4, I need to talk to you for a minute before I head out." Will nodded, got up and exited the room. The others looked after him.

"Who was that?" Komakura asked.

"That was Codebreaker, our ghost. He's the one who let us know Cobra Commander had sent his Spawn troops after us." Hi-Tech's voice was barely above a whisper.

"He's headed back in. Pray he isn't discovered," Duke said as he and Hawk joined the Sigmas. "By the way, Storm Shadow woke up briefly. He and Java are sleeping now."

In an isolated part of the hanger, Codebreaker and C-4 stood huddled in coversation.

"You have to leave now, Creed? We didn't get much time," C-4 said quietly.

"I know, Will. Sorry but I need to get back before the Commander or the others get suspicious. They think I got a call from my other job and had to leave to deal with a crisis of some sort." C-4 nodded in understanding. Reaching for Creed, Will pulled him into an embrace. Holding him close, Codebreaker whispered, "Does anyone in your family know?"

"Not yet but my sister's on the team so there's a chance she'll find out." Casting a quick glance around to confirm that they were alone, Creed leaned down and kissed Will, who returned it with enthusiasm. The kiss quickly became desperate but was broken all too soon for both young men.

"Good-bye, Will. I'll be back," Codebreaker said as he turned and climbed into his plane.

"You better and you better not get hurt. Or caught," C-4 retorted. But his face gave away his concern as he watched Creed take off for Spawn HQ.

_**Author: Yay for yaoi. As I said: glasstrees suggested the C-4xCodebreaker.**_

_**Mirokou wrote most of this chapter but the ending scene was her first yaoi. **_

_**Song's Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold. Now off to bed & dreams of deathbats. Gotta work in morning & make deathbat plushies in spare time.**_

_**RIP: JIMMY "THE REV" SULLIVAN. U R MISSED. DEC. 28, 2009**_


End file.
